


Just Boy Things

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Four, Power Pack
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Friendship, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Franklin had a problem.That problem was puberty.It was easy to hide it when he had his reality warping powers. He’s now just an ordinary human with problems. No more reality warping that way.He went to his old friend, Jack Power, to figure out puberty.
Relationships: Franklin Richards/Jack Power
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Boy Things

Franklin had a problem.

That problem was puberty.

It was easy to hide it when he had his reality warping powers. He’s now just an ordinary human with problems. No more reality warping that way.

He went to his old friend, Jack Power, to figure out puberty. He’s too embarrassed to ask his mom or aunt, his dad would confuse him, his sister would confuse him and make fun of him, he doesn’t want to know what Uncle Johnny has to say, and Uncle Ben would talk about his … Thing. 

So he went to Jack Power and got him to go into 4 Yancy Street.

What could possibly go wrong?

“Your parents seriously never gave you the talk.” Jack Power giggled like a school girl when a boy sprays water all over his crotch at the water fountain.

“Jack, this is serious,” Franklin said, “Just take it from the top.” 

“Alright, but you need to do what I say,” Jack said.

“Fine.” 

“Strip.”

Franklin did as he was told. A light blush appeared on Jack’s face when he saw Franklin. He certainly had a nice set of abs with a muscular set of arms and legs. The black costume did not do so hot outlining the body of a god. Speaking of black, Franklin had only one piece of clothing, a pair of black boxer briefs with Calvin Klein written in white letters on the waistband.

“Now drop the underwear,” Jack stuttered.

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Yes you did!”

“Underwear off!”

Franklin thumbed the waistband of his underwear. Slowly sliding them down, Jack sighed with relief. Franklin was smaller than him. 

“Well?”

“Right, this is a penis.”

“I know that, Jack.”

“Let me finish, Frankster. When you stimulate it, it fills with blood. To accomodate for it, it expands.”

“Right, so how do I stop it from expanding. It’s … uncomfortable under my costume.”

“Don’t get stimulated?”

“How?”

“You can get stimulated by anything. Even rubbing against your underwear or … now.” 

Franklin saw his shaft expand and the blush on his face became deeper. Jack’s own cock twitched underneath Jack’s pants. Franklin must have seen it because his own cock was growing. Jack’s cock made a pretty nice bulge in his pants.

“Looks like you’re a grower and not a shower,” Jack joked. That didn’t hide his problem.

_ Don’t explode, Jack. Please don’t explode. Just wait for him to deflate and _

It was unknown who exploded first. 

Both boys stand there blushing. Jack’s pants were now stained by two strains of cum. On the inside, Jack exploded in his own pants and regretted forgetting to put on his underwear. On the outside, Franklin just distance cummed all over Jack’s crotch. The remaining semen from Franklin’s cock dribbled out falling to the floor in front of him, some of it running down the underside of his penis.

“Do you have some pants I could borrow?” 

  
  



End file.
